


I want candy

by Hangmans_Radio



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hangmans_Radio/pseuds/Hangmans_Radio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard and Frank were best friends their whole lives, but as they grew older and life took them in different directions they fell out of contact for fifteen years. Both are excited to reunite, but neither can predict what the effect of some red lipstick will have on either of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want candy

It was another icy cold night in New York when Gerard had received the letter.

He had been shut away in his studio for three days and there was a pile of mail waiting for him when he finally made it back to his apartment. 

At first he had stepped over the pile in favour of running to his thermostat and turning it on high. He didn’t care about the impending giant heating bill, right then he just wanted to be warm. He was sure there would be snow by the end of the week, he could no longer brave having his heating on anything other than constant.

The next stop was the kitchen. Pile of mail still being ignored. The coffee machine was plugged in and brought to life, sugar was added to his favourite mug and then he began to work on getting out of his many layers of clothing. 

Hat, scarf, two pairs of gloves, coat and jumper were all tossed into the hall closet along with his steel capped boots and Gerard finally felt a little less like the abominable snow man. Though he kept one jumper on still, his body shivering as he waited for the heating to kick in.

Only then, as the coffee machine hummed comfortingly in the kitchen, did Gerard pick up the mail and carry it to the kitchen counter. 

Leaning against the side Gerard sighed as he tossed pizza menus and other junk mail to the steadily building ‘to-be-recycled’ pile beside the fridge; he was looking for his comic book subscription but to his disappointment the next instalment hadn’t yet arrived. There was however, right at the bottom of the pile, a small white envelope with his name and address written on it by hand.

The only mail Gerard was ever happy to receive were his comics and the odd letter from his grandma. This was clearly not Helena’s handwriting though and immediately Gerard was gripped with curiosity as he wondered what person had taken the time out to write him a good old fashioned letter.

The moment was not to be taken lightly. Gerard had no real friends in the city, his family rarely came to visit and in turn he rarely visited them. Not that he didn’t miss them incredibly, he was just busy. Those special times he would receive a letter from his grandma he would happily curl up on his battered old couch and read it whilst drinking his coffee; this letter was to be no different. Though the writer was unknown, and perhaps the news inside would be ominous, Gerard wanted to take his time in opening it.

Gerard supposed he was an old fashioned kind of guy, or maybe he was just easily pleased; but knowing that someone – in this modern age of emailing and phone calls – had taken the time to actually sit down and write him a letter with pen and paper made his heart warm. His mind whirled over the possibilities of who it could be from and what it could say, but automatically he just jumped to negative conclusions and so he tried to stop thinking about it as he stirred milk into his coffee.

Once he had moved into the living room and was sat on the couch, blanket draped over his shoulders and the reading lamp beside him switched on, he finally opened up the precious little envelope in his hands. 

Inside was a piece of paper, neatly folded so that it would slot inside. Gerard drew it out slowly, unfolding it with one hand whilst the other held his coffee mug, his eyes immediately drawn to the neat, slanted italics written on the paper.

_Gerard,_

_I was going to call you and speak to you, but I decided perhaps this would be a better way of getting back in touch. I dropped by your old home to see you, and Donna let me know that you’re living in the city now. We talked for a good couple of hours, and she told me all about how you’re always busy and don’t seem to have much of a social life (so hard to believe that’s true, when you were always such a social butterfly!) so that got me nervous calling you might be an unwelcome encroachment on your privacy, so I figured at least with a letter if you don’t want to hear from me you can toss this out and I can just pretend it got lost in the mail or something._

_I haven’t written a letter in a long time so I really don’t know what to put. I guess I just wanted to see you, and I hope you’d want to see me too. We used to be best friends, life led us in different directions but I never wanted to lose touch with you._

_I’ve got into a good career myself and have plenty of free time on my hands at the moment (and I suppose a little bit of money to spare) so I want to come and see you. I know it’s too much to ask to make you come out of your way to meet me, so I’d be happy to come to you in the big apple._

_I put my number on the back of this letter, please call me if you’re interested. We have so much to catch up on and I do miss you a lot. I want to hear all about your time at college and what you’re doing with your art these days._

_Looking forward to hearing from you,_

_Frankie xo_

A slow smile had split Gerard’s features as he read the letter. He read it a further three times before flipping it over to find the number scrolled across the back. Frank had been his neighbour and school mate, and the two of them had been closer than anything from their first day of kindergarten right through until graduation at high school.

After that Gerard had gone on to art college, first in New Jersey and then after receiving high praise in his first year he had set his sights higher and moved to New York. He wasn’t quite sure how or when the contact with Frank had been lost. His best friend had never been cut out for college and had left school with the intention of touring with his band. He had given Gerard a long hug goodbye the day he had set off in a beat up white van with his band mates, and Gerard hadn’t seen him for the fifteen years that had passed since.

Gerard was sure there had been some contact at first. Emails and texts and the odd phone call or two. But as Frank went further afield and even to different countries, where neither of them could really afford the call rates, and they were both so busy with college and music they had simply… drifted apart.

Gerard hadn’t thought about Frank in years. He was thirty three now, he had had too many other things to be thinking about than old school friends. But now that he had read the letter all the memories of those happy childhood summers spent together came flooding back and he found a hollow ache spreading through his chest as he realised just how much he really did miss Frank.

He decided right then he would call his old friend first thing in the morning and arrange a day for them to meet. Perhaps he could even ask Frank to stay a while if he was able to. God only knew they had so much to talk to about they’d need all the time they could get to catch up with each other’s lives. 

* * *

Gerard couldn’t stop pacing his apartment as he waited anxiously for the door to knock. He had called Frank exactly one week ago to tell him he’d love to see him again and even just hearing his voice had sent shivers coursing all over his body.

The two of them had since talked for hours on the phone, calling each other almost every day and laughing over how they just couldn’t get enough of hearing one another’s voices now they were finally back in touch. The more Gerard heard Frank speak the more he ached to see him, and now that the day had finally arrived when he would get to see what he looked like after all these years the ache had become a tight, painful knot in his stomach. He almost felt as though he was going to throw up.

He had paced to the window several times and looked down on the busy city streets but he wouldn’t have known Frank if he had seen him. He was constantly staring at the clock, wondering when a good time would be to text Frank asking if he was alright. He was only five minutes late so far, and Gerard knew that with all the public transport he would be needing to get it was only natural he wouldn’t arrive bang on time.

Eventually a yellow cab pulled up against the sidewalk outside the apartment block and Gerard watched as a man stepped out. From this floor Gerard couldn’t make out any of the man’s features as he lifted a small suitcase out of the back and made his way to the apartment door, but he waited with baited breath once he had disappeared from sight. 

Gerard turned away from the window and carried on with his pacing, wringing his hands nervously and checking his reflection in the mirror in his bedroom quickly to make sure he still looked alright. He knew Frank wouldn’t care what he looked like, but he still wanted to look his best. He was just attempting to pull his shoulder length back hair into some sort of style when there was a sharp knock against the apartment door.

Gerard nearly jumped out of his skin and he felt his cheeks grow hot as he shot out of his bedroom and half walked, half jogged down the corridor to the door. His heart was racing erratically now and his palms were sweating as he gripped the door handle and slowly twisted it. He gave himself just a second to brace himself before opening the door, barely glancing at the man outside before he had flung himself against him and was hugging him so tight Gerard could hardly breathe.

“Gee! Holy shit, I can’t believe it’s actually you!” Frank’s enthusiasm was just like his energy from back in their younger years and immediately Gerard’s nerves disappeared as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man and crushed him to his chest. 

“Oh God, Frankie you made it – I’m so glad to see you!” He gushed, laughing as they jumped up and down and swung around like a pair of school girls and just like that it was as if the fifteen years apart had never existed.

The two men held on tight to each other for a long while, laughing and gushing over how much they’d missed one another between kisses to each other’s cheeks. Every now and then they would stand back, holding hands as they just looked the other man over before they would be holding each other tight again. Gerard’s heart felt like it could burst right out of his chest he was so happy, he never wanted to let Frank go again.

It took the two men five minutes to finally get into the apartment and close the door, and another five after that before they could bear to separate long enough to get into the kitchen. Frank had been travelling since early that morning and had immediately agreed to Gerard’s suggestion of having a well-deserved coffee.

Gerard couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he filled two mugs and passed Frank the milk and sugar so he could finish it how he liked. He couldn’t believe he was really here, after just so long. He grinned and leant against the kitchen counter as Frank sat down at the table, stirring his coffee and laughing a little at Gerard.

“Well, at least you look pleased to see me.” He giggled, Gerard gasping. 

“Of course I’m pleased to see you! I’ve been going out of my mind all morning waiting for you to arrive.” He chuckled, stepping across the kitchen to sit opposite his friend.

Frank had changed a lot since he had been eighteen. His once shaved, dyed hair was now its natural tint of brown and hung just a little past his shoulders. He was still short and skinny, but his skin was now a litany of colour from all the extra tattoos that had been squeezed onto his tan skin. His once ripped and safety pinned clothes had been abandoned for plain blue jeans and an unassuming rolling stones t-shirt, but his hazel eyes had lost none of their energy and fire that Gerard remembered all too well.

“I have to admit, the journey here felt like it took forever.” Frank chuckled his agreement, sipping from his mug and gazing at Gerard through his lashes. “You look so different Gee…” He whispered softly, his smile gentle and warm.

Frank had never really been able to imagine Gerard growing past his awkward, eighteen year old self. He had always been hiding away in his basement with lank, greasy hair and usually wearing clothes that seriously needed a wash. It sounded disgusting, and Frank supposed it was, but he had never been put off by Gerard’s habits back then.

Now though Gerard had completely changed. His hair was still long but it was clean and neat, his clothes were not only clean but also rather stylish as far as Gerard went. His skinny jeans and button up shirt fitted his figure perfectly and Frank realised with a small tingle in his abdomen that Gerard had grown into a very attractive man, a far cry from the chubby teenager he had been. But his eyes were soft and his smile was still crooked, and Frank could tell he was still his Gerard.

“Well I… I guess I have changed.” Gerard was blushing as he smiled, idly running a hand through his hair. “But so have you. We really need to catch up, are you still in the band?” It was the first question Gerard could think of to ask. He and Frank had caught up on a lot of things over the phone, but he wanted to ask this question face to face. To hear in person all about Frank’s exploits round the world.

For a moment Frank looked confused, and then he gave a soft ‘oh’ and laughed, shaking his head. “God Gee, it really has been a long time hasn’t it?” He smirked, placing his mug on the table so he could dig about in his jeans for his packet of cigarettes. “You still smoke?”

“Bad habit.” Gerard nodded, getting up to collect an ashtray and place it between them. Finding his own packet of cigarettes and lighting up before tossing Frank his lighter. “The band never took off then?” He asked delicately, hoping it wasn’t a sensitive subject. 

“Mm, sadly not.” Frank nodded, his voice thick with smoke. “We stuck at it for a year or two, but we were too eager. We thought if we just toured all over and got fan bases all over the world it would put us to the big time… Well, halfway through Europe and with only twenty shows or so under our belts we ran out of cash.” Frank shrugged, tapping the ash off the end of his cigarette into the ashtray.

“So what happened?” Gerard asked softly, saddened to hear things hadn’t worked out the way Frank had wanted. His band had always been popular round Jersey, everyone had believed they were going to make it. 

“I got a job in a music store in Germany.” Frank chuckled, shaking his head and looking thoughtful as if lost in the memory. “I could barely speak the language, I was useless with customers, but luckily they were desperate and I could fix guitars up pretty quick so I somehow held the job down for about a year. I was trying to save to keep us all going… the others looked for jobs, I think James was a cherry picker for a while… but one by one they all went home and the band just disappeared. 

Frank fell silent for a moment, quietly smoking as Gerard nodded to show he was following. After a couple more drags Frank continued, idly nudging his foot against Gerard’s beneath the table with a cheeky smile as he spoke.

“About Christmas time I was considering packing it all up and coming home. I was lonely, I was homesick, I had hardly any money and was sleeping in my car most nights, whenever I couldn’t get away with ‘locking up shop’ in which case I’d just spend the night in there.” Frank paused again, glancing at Gerard with an almost concerned look. “I bought a plane ticket home, and decided to have a good time for one night before coming home.”

“A good time?” Gerard repeated, wondering what that had entailed exactly. “So you what? Went clubbing?” He asked, Frank smirking widely at him.

“I guess you could say that. Germany has a great party scene, a lot of gay bars too. You know Freddie Mercury loved the gay scene in Germany?” He asked casually, pretending not to notice how Gerard’s face turned into a look of pure shock. “I wanted to experience it for a night.” 

“Wait… Wait. You’re gay?” Gerard didn’t mean to sound so astounded, but he couldn’t help it. He had had a crush on Frank since he’d been fifteen, but he had never imagined his friend could be gay. “I… I didn’t know that.”

“Yeah I… I was in the closet for quite a long time.” Frank chuckled, shrugging and looking at Gerard anxiously. “You’re okay with it though, right?” He asked. Gerard had always been a wonderful person, he had never judged anyone as far as Frank knew, he was certain things would be fine.

“What? Of course I’m okay with it.” Gerard rose his eyebrows so high they almost disappeared beneath his hair. “Jesus Frank, I’m gay too.” He couldn’t help but laugh at the absurdity of it. All those teenage years spent crushing over his best friend, hiding in the closet and trying not to let anyone know he was into guys and Frank had been struggling with the same problems. Well… other than the crushing on the best friend thing.

“Really?” Frank looked sceptical at first, looking suspiciously at Gerard before slowly grinning at him. “Wait, you’re actually serious?” He laughed, waiting for Gerard to scoff and nod before he burst into hysterical laughter. “Oh my God, I never knew I… Jesus, all these years and…” Frank trailed off, laughing loudly to himself and soon enough Gerard couldn’t help but join in.

The moment felt ridiculous, laughing over their sexuality as if it was some kind of joke and yet neither of them could stop. For a long while they simply laughed together, and God did it feel good. When they eventually stopped their sides were hurting, but their smiles were still strong. 

“Alright, so you wanted to check out the gay scene.” Gerard chuckled, still fighting back laughter as he picked his cigarette back up from the ashtray where he had placed it and took a long drag. “So what happened?”

“Well,” Frank picked up his own cigarette and flicked the ash off the end, sighing as he placed it back between his lips. “I traipsed around a couple bars, made out with a couple guys, danced a hell of a lot and… I don’t know where or when he noticed me, but just as I was heading back to the lot I kept my car in these two bouncer looking guys asked me to come with them.” Frank grinned slowly, looking at Gerard with mischief in his eyes. “You ever heard of Luis Venegas?” 

“Um…” Gerard bit his lip, thinking back but he didn’t recognise the name. “I don’t think so… Should I?”

“He’s not very famous.” Frank shook his head, crushing his finished cigarette into the ashtray and blowing the last stream of smoke through pouted lips before picking up his coffee. “He’s Spanish, has three magazines he introduced over there that have got pretty popular. One of them, Candy, sells for like ninety five dollars an issue.” 

“Wow…” Gerard gaze a low whistle, gazing at Frank with wide eyes. “They must be some special magazines.”

“They are.” Frank chuckled, crossing one leg over the other and idly tapping his foot in the air. “Candy is like… I guess you could compare it to Vogue, except all of its models are in drag.” Frank stopped for a moment to let that sink in. “Mr Venegas was in Germany visiting a friend he wanted to help create the magazine – this was way back before it was actually a thing. And he saw me dancing and… I dunno, for some reason he wanted me to model in the first issue.”

“Wow…” Gerard breathed again, grinning slowly. “And did you?”

“Damn right I did.” Frank chuckled, his voice full of pride. “I gave him my number and got a call about a year later to ask if I was willing to do a photo shoot – by that time I’d gone off to England to get a portfolio of modelling shots. I figured if this guy could spot me in a crowd I must have something going for me. By the time I got the call I was twenty three, living in a crappy flat in London and just about making ends meet… Next thing I know I’m being put in a dress and full make up and I’m the cover star of this brand new magazine.”

“Sounds amazing.” Gerard smiled as Frank laughed. “So are you trying to tell me you’re a drag super model?” He asked curiously, finding it hard to believe but Frank only chuckled and shook his head.

“Sadly not.” He smirked playfully. “I did the shoot for Candy, but they don’t like to reuse models and now the magazine is more popular they tend to use established celebrities. But they did give my big break. Since then I’ve had a steady income from modelling work – just male model stuff, not drag. I’ve been living in California for a while, but man I just wanted to come home…” Frank grew serious then, his voice soft. “So about three months ago I decided, fuck it. I packed up my things, sold my apartment, moved back to NJ and got a little place in Belleville. I have plenty of savings and I’m looking for a job… but I just wanted to see you ya know?”

“Me?” Gerard’s head was reeling slightly from the incredible story of Frank’s life, and he blushed deeply as he smiled. “Why me?”

“Because I never stopped thinking about you man.” Frank laughed as if it should have been obvious, shoving Gerard gently. “We spent like every day together since kindergarten, you don’t just forget that kinda thing.” Frank cocked his head to the side, smiling playfully. “Or did you?”

“Of course not!” Gerard quickly protested, blushing slightly. “I never forgot you, and I’m really glad to see you Frankie…” He sighed, reaching across the table to touch Frank’s hand. “I just find it amazing that you’ve done so much with your life since we last saw each other and you still wanted to take the time out to see me.”

Frank quirked an eyebrow and smiled softly, squeezing Gerard’s hand before lacing their fingers. “Of course I wanted to see you…” He whispered, his words seeming to hold a sort of promise but before Gerard could think on it Frank had sat back and was grinning at him once more. “So come on, your turn. What have you been doing all this time?”

* * *

Seven days had flashed by in what felt like just a moment. Gerard had spent two days just sat in the apartment with Frank, eating take out and finally getting to know each other just as well as they had used to. They had been round the city for a couple days after that, and then Gerard had been unable to keep away from his art studio any longer if he wanted to keep his business. Frank had come with him for two of the days, watching him paint and chatting but on the third day he had chosen to stay in the apartment to make a few business calls of his own.

Gerard was carrying pizza when he got home that night, eager to see Frank and spend an evening watching horror movies with him. It reminded him so much of when they had been teenagers, he hadn’t realised how much he had missed it until it came to doing it again. 

“Frankie, I’m home!” He sang, grinning as he shut the apartment door behind him and walked straight into the kitchen to dump the pizza boxes on the table. “I got us pizza!” He called, waiting and listening to see if Frank answered. 

“I’m in the bedroom!” Gerard chuckled at Frank’s response, wondering what he was doing in there. It was just starting to snow outside and so Gerard took a moment to unwrap from his many layers of clothing before making his way down the hall to find Frank.

In the bedroom Frank was resting on his back in nothing but a pair of black jeans. He was leaning so that he his head and shoulders were off the bed, allowing him to lean back and smoke whilst not risking getting any ash on the sheets. An ashtray was resting on the floor beneath him that every now and then he would turn to tap his cigarette against. 

Gerard strolled into the bedroom and promptly stopped when he met the vision waiting for him. Immediately his stomach clenched up and the back of his neck got hot and prickly. The way Frank was stretching back was causing his body to lengthen and the muscles on his torso to grow taunt and visible, and Gerard found himself wanting to just run his tongue along every single contour. 

“Uh… Frankie?” 

“Hey Gee.” Frank’s voice was strained from the way he was lying, but he grinned as he sat up so Gerard could see his face. The artist was immediately rendered speechless when he saw that the lips Frank was currently wrapping around his cigarette were coated in a deep, scarlet lipstick.

“F – Frank –” Gerard sounded as if he was about to choke, and he felt like it too. He could barely handle the sight of Frank leaning back on his elbows, all toned model physique and red, pouty lips. His long hair was damp and slicked back off his face, the ends curling up where they were beginning to dry. 

“Mm, sorry man I’ve had such a long day of phone calls and emails and ugh…” Frank trailed off, shaking his head. “Sounds like I might be needing to move to New York myself.” He chuckled, speaking casually, as if he wasn’t even aware of how he looked. 

“I… You… Move here?” Gerard asked softly, still stunned. He moved in a dreamlike state to the bed and collapsed down on it on the opposite side to Frank, turning his body so he could still face him. 

“Yeah… There’s no modelling work in NJ, no surprise there.” Frank sighed and rolled his eyes. “But I got in touch with a couple companies round here… I’ll take my portfolio to a few tomorrow and if the goings good I’ll look for a place to rent. You don’t mind if I stay here just a couple more days do you?” He asked anxiously, turning dark, sultry eyes on Gerard. The taller man could have sworn he was also wearing mascara but he didn’t ask.

“That’s fine, you can stay as long as you want.” He said slowly, unable to stop staring as Frank grinned and crushed his cigarette into the ash tray on the floor. 

“Thanks Gee, you’re a real life saver.” Frank leant back up and sat up properly on the bed, smiling curiously at Gerard. “Are you okay? You look kind of… shaken.”

Gerard looked at Frank as if he was crazy, opening his mouth to speak and then closing it again, not sure what to say. He struggled for a moment before he couldn’t contain himself any longer. “Are you wearing lipstick?” 

“Hm?” Frank raised his eyebrows for a moment, before realisation dawned on him and he blushed as he nodded. “Ooh! That, yeah I uh… huh, sorry I wear it sometimes when I’m making business calls it… It makes me feel more confident.” Frank shrugged as if it was nothing, though he suddenly felt self-conscious. He had experimented with make up from an early age, Gerard even knew that, but perhaps now they were older it would be too much for his friend to handle.

“Oh…” Gerard didn’t quite know what to say. Seeing Frank in that ruby red lipstick was bringing back memories he had almost forgotten. Memories he had put down to nothing more than boyish curiosity but were now making his cock stir. 

“It’s not that I want to be a woman or anything like that.” Frank quickly spoke, not wanting Gerard to get the wrong idea. In the space of a week he had found out Frank was gay, had done photo shoots in drag and that he sometimes chose to wore lipstick. Frank knew it looked as if he was a transsexual but he wasn’t, he just felt better sometimes when he wore the makeup.

“I… It’s okay I get it.” Gerard nodded quickly, knowing he was only so shocked because it was turning him on so much. He squeezed his legs together, praying Frank wouldn’t notice. “Its fine I… I remember you doing that before I mean… You remember when we were ten and…” Gerard trailed off, his breathing growing heavier. The memory felt private, even though Frank featured in it, he didn’t expect the smaller man to remember it as fondly as he did. 

“I remember…” Frank whispered, smiling softly as he relaxed and nodded. “When you came to my house and caught me trying on my mums clothes.” He chuckled and shook his head. “That was just curiosity… Wearing women’s clothing is fine, I can do it and enjoy but only if I’m asked to. This… The lipstick, that’s the only thing I do in my own time.”

“Okay.” Gerard nodded, not really knowing what else to say. He had never considered wearing makeup, not since his teen years. He had experimented along with Frank when they had been younger, but it was just like a game then. This was different. 

“You seemed to like the lipstick that day too… when were ten.” Frank said softly, gazing at Gerard through his lashes as he moved across the bed on all fours. He could see Gerard was looking tense and anxious, and he wondered whether his wearing makeup was making him uncomfortable

“Well I… It was weird, I mean… Finding you like that and…” Gerard trailed off, watching Frank with wide eyes. 

Gerard remembered the day when they were ten better than any of their other days together. He had gone to Franks to play video games, as they had arranged. He’d let himself inside, something he always did when he knew Frank would be home alone. It felt rebellious then and they both liked that. 

Frank had been upstairs, but not in his own bedroom. He had called to Gerard to find him, and it hadn’t taken long. His parent’s room was only down the hall, and when Gerard had stepped inside it was to find Frank wearing one of his mother’s glamorous blouses as a dress. He had tied a ribbon round the middle as a belt and was just finishing putting on hot pink lipstick.

When Gerard had found him he had been shocked at first, but the shock had turned to curiosity very quickly as it would with any child. The thrill of doing something naughty, something they knew they would be told off for but something they were willing to do together had spurred him on and he had sat patiently on the bed and let Frank put the lipstick on him too. 

They had spent that afternoon dancing around the house pretending to be girls and it had been fun… But it had been childish. It was nothing more than a game. It had never happened again, they had never spoke of it again, and Gerard had almost convinced himself that Frank wouldn’t even remember. Apparently he had been wrong.

“We had fun, didn’t we?” Frank’s soft voice was closer now and Gerard realised he had closed his eyes when he had been reminiscing. He opened them quickly, finding Frank almost on top of him. 

“The lipstick… this shade in particular… it just makes me feel more confident.” Frank shrugged like it was nothing, slowly stroking his hand across Gerard’s shoulder and playing with his shirt collar. “I mean… that’s what makeups for really… to make people feel confident… and why should women be the only ones allowed to feel that?” Frank gazed at Gerard through his lashes again, his eyes innocent and yet they swirled with a darker shade of brown, making Gerard’s heart race.

“It’s okay, I get it.” He whispered softly, not wanting Frank to feel as if he had to explain himself to him. “It um… It suits you.” He said slowly, focusing on the soft curve of Frank’s red lips and resisting the urge to stare at the rest of his stunning body resting so close. 

Frank looked surprised at the compliment and he smiled warmly, thanking Gerard and slowly releasing his collar. “Would you… Like to try it?” He asked softly, looking at Gerard with those seductive, impossibly tempting eyes. “I could put it on you.”

“The lipstick?” Gerard breathed, surprised at how his cock seemed to throb and he squeezed his legs tighter shut. Now was not the time to get an erection and yet it seemed like being so close to Frank like this was getting his blood pumping. 

“Uhuh.” Frank nodded, his eyes searching Gerard’s calmly. “Like old times.” He grinned and his eyes flashed playfully, and Gerard found himself nodding before he could even consider agreeing. 

“Is that a yes?” Frank gasped, his smile so big and so hopeful that Gerard couldn’t deny him and he sighed, giving up and nodding properly. 

“I… yeah. Yes. Alright, let’s try it.” He sighed, trying not to sound too happy about it though he was flooding with excitement. It would be just like when they were ten… only this time they were thirty three, and that made it inherently naughtier. Made it… sexier. 

“Yes! Let me get the stuff.” Frank grinned, laughing at his own enthusiasm as he dove off the bed and rushed to his case. His makeup bag was still resting on the top though there wasn’t much in it. Mostly he only had mascara and then plenty of shades of lipstick. The red was resting right on top and he grinned as he grabbed it along with a base shade and a brush.

“Alright handsome, let’s make you pretty.” He said in a camp voice, making Gerard smirk and shake his head fondly as Frank laughed. He crawled back onto the bed, smirking at Gerard as he pulled him round to sit against the head board and immediately straddled his lap.

Gerard’s heart began to race as he realised what Frank was doing and he gasped, shaking his head and trying to grab Frank’s hips. “Wait – Frankie no, wait a second I - Frank!” Gerard’s voice became a squeak and his cheeks flamed as Frank settled down over him and Gerard felt his weight pressing against the bulge in his jeans. 

Frank tensed, feeling it too and he slowly looked down before looking up at Gerard’s face again, his smirk becoming a look of surprise. “Gerard…”

“I can explain.” Gerard gasped, though of course he couldn’t. How he could explain that seeing Frank half naked with his glorious physique and those painted scarlet lips was getting him hot? They were supposed to be friends, Gerard wasn’t supposed to get erections over him.

“I’m sorry I –”

“Oh stop it.” Frank hushed Gerard quickly, scoffing as if what was happening was perfectly normal and he flapped his hand as if to brush the subject away. “Don’t be embarrassed, it’s hot.” He shrugged, spreading his makeup tools beside them as Gerard stared at him like he was crazy. Frank met his gaze again and smirked. “Gee… Just relax.” He purred, leaning close to softly peck his lips before he picked up the base lipstick.

Gerard could only remain hopelessly speechless, still hard in his jeans as Frank cupped his chin and tipped his head back. His smirk had vanished and his face had become a mask of concentration as he held Gerard’s head steady and ever so delicately applied the clear base coat. 

“Keep your lips parted… just a little… there ya go.” Frank smiled as Gerard did as he said, gazing up at the ceiling with his mouth slightly open. He felt ridiculous, but at the same time the sensation of the lipstick swiping against his lips felt kind of good too. Frank’s warm hand on his face felt even better.

“This is going to let the lipstick last longer, and it’ll make your lips real soft. And it’ll be less likely to smudge too.” Frank grinned, putting the base coat down and picking up a sharpened lip liner. “And this is going to stop it from bleeding.” He sounded as if he was mostly speaking to himself so Gerard didn’t try to respond, simply held still as Frank ever so carefully drew over the outline of Gerard’s lips with the liner.

The point of the pencil tickled slightly as it moved agonisingly slowly on the outside of his lips. Gerard’s cock was starting to twitch again at the sensation and he closed his eyes, focusing on relaxing and not worrying about it. Frank certainly didn’t seem to be noticing the affect it was having on him. 

The lip liner took a moment to apply, Frank was something of a perfectionist and he found it harder to put makeup on someone else as opposed to himself. But his years of practice paid off and soon enough he had dropped the pencil and was picking up the red lipstick. He took off the lid and twisted up the obscenely red stick, flashing in front of Gerard’s eyes with a grin before gripping his chin gently again.

“Ready?” He asked sweetly, as if Gerard had any choice to back out. “Keep your mouth open like that.” 

Gerard obeyed and kept as still as he could with his head held back by Frank’s soft hands. He kept his mouth partly open as before, trying not to move or even breathe too much as Frank carefully dabbed at his lips with the lipstick. He could imagine the way they must look then, Frank half naked and propped up on Gerard’s hips, holding his chin and wiping lipstick onto his open mouth whilst the collar of Gerard’s shirt splayed open. He ached to undo the top few buttons and then lay his hands on Frank’s waist… Hell, he ached to just touch any part of Frank then. He looked too good to be true. 

Frank was oblivious to the way they must look in that moment, too busy concentrating on applying the lipstick perfectly. At first he just dabbed it over Gerard’s lips, and then he carefully began to run the tip across the whole of his lips, following the gentle arches of his cupid bow and making sure to get right inside so there would be no natural colour clashing with the red.

“Hmm… Mhmm…” Frank leaned back and looked at Gerard’s mouth with a critical eye before touching up a couple of spots. “Alright, now stay like that.” He ordered calmly, making sure Gerard wasn’t so much as going to close his mouth before he moved off him and rushed to the box of tissues sat on the bedside table. He grabbed one and then promptly moved back to straddle Gerard’s lap again, stretching out the tissue and laying the edge over Gerard’s bottom lip.

“Now do this.” Frank pulled his lips inward and clamped his mouth shut so that his lips made a hard, straight line across his face. Gerard did as he asked, clamping down over the tissue and then releasing. When Frank moved the tissue again it now had a red imprint of both Gerard’s top and bottom lip on either side of it.

“You can keep this.” Frank told him serenely, gently laying the tissue out beside them. “As a souvenir of this night.” 

“What, a souvenir of the night you attacked me with makeup?” Gerard asked playfully, making Frank laugh as he picked up the lipstick again along with a fine brush that looked like a tiny paintbrush. 

“Exactly. Now no more speaking I have work to do.” Frank sighed like a diva, flicking his hair for added effect before smiling again as he held Gerard’s chin as before and tipped his head back once more. 

Gerard opened his mouth and kept still again as Frank began to reapply the lipstick but with the brush this time. The process was slow, Frank determined to make the look perfect but the sensation of the fine hairs of the brush sweeping across his lips felt good and Gerard was able to simply close his eyes and enjoy it. He wasn’t even self-conscious about his erection anymore; it was clear Frank wasn’t bothered by it.

Frank took his time in making the lipstick perfect. He wanted Gerard to like it, he wanted him to understand why he wore it. The fact Gerard’s light skin and black hair made the lipstick look ten times sexier also didn’t hurt matters. 

Once Frank deemed the look complete he put down the lipstick and brush and applied a lip balm over the top to make it really shine. He lay his hands on Gerard’s shoulders once he was done and took a moment to admire the effect, his thumbs idly stroking across Gerard’s collarbones where his collar had slipped open.

“There. Perfect.” He sighed, his smile a little weak as he felt his own groin filling with heat. He had found Gerard attractive from the second he had walked into his apartment, and he’d always had something of an affection for him even when they were younger. But seeing him now with glossy eyes, red lips and an obvious bulge in his pants was making Frank feel needy. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had sex, and right then he couldn’t remember ever wanting sex with anyone but Gerard.

“Really?” Gerard breathed, his eyes lost in Frank’s. “I… I should take a look.” He smiled, though he wasn’t sure he wanted to move. Now he was over his initial embarrassment he didn’t want Frank to move away from him and so he simply stayed where he was, leaning back on his elbows and gazing with clear lust at his friend.

“Yeah you should.” Frank agreed, though he made no move to get off Gerard’s lap either. He stared at Gerard’s face for a long moment, his fingertips now resting on the side of his neck as he tried to come up with a reason why he shouldn’t just kiss Gerard there and then. When his mind came up blank he began to move closer, his heart racing. “It looks so hot on you…”

“Does it?” Gerard’s own heart skipped a beat as he realised what Frank was doing and his cock began to throb again. He had never wanted anyone as badly as he wanted Frank in that moment and his lips trembled as Frank’s hands slid up his neck and pushed into his hair. He cradled his head through the dark locks and breathed softly over Gerard’s crimson lips as he tipped his head back like before.

“You’re real sexy Gee, you know that?” Frank asked darkly, his own jeans starting to tighten as he dared to push down against Gerard’s erection. “Nngh… And you got all nice and hard just from the sight of me…” He purred, Gerard’s breath starting to come out fast and heavy.

“I… I couldn’t help it…” He whispered, blushing fiercely but being able to feel Frank’s own cock hardening against his was giving him the confidence not to move away. “You just look so good right now… Fuck, when I walked in and saw you stretched out it’s like my mind went crazy.”

“Yeah? Fuck, you make me crazy too.” Frank groaned before closing the gap between them and pressing his lips hard against Gerard’s. He fisted his hands in the artists dark hair and gripped tight, kissing him with a ferocious passion stirred up from years of wanting to see him, days of feeling sexually frustrated around him all topped off by the intense need created by the crimson on his lips. 

Gerard gasped and moaned softly in surprise, leaning back so far he was unable to move his own hands for fear of falling right off the bed if he did. He stayed still instead and worked his lips eagerly against Franks, the lipstick causing them to slip and stick in a way normal kissing didn’t. The whole moment felt ridiculous and sexy and Gerard couldn’t help but buck his hips with an eager whine.

“Fuck.” Frank gasped, pulling back suddenly and tipping his head back so that his hair brushed between his shoulder blades. “Fuck, I don’t remember the last time I wanted someone this bad.” He groaned huskily, figuring honesty was probably the best policy if they were going to go any further and honestly… he wanted to fuck Gerard so hard, and be fucked in return.

“Oh God, really?” Gerard groaned, feeling a little delirious after such an intense kiss and he wanted nothing more than to make out all night. “Me too Frankie I… Fuck, I’ve liked you forever.” He whined, his cock hard and aching and he just really needed to get off.

Frank looked at Gerard in slight surprise at his words, a slow smile breaking across his face and he laughed softly as he flung his arms around his neck and kissed him deeply for a second. “Mmm… Yeah? Mm…. Then fuck it, let’s do it I’m so up for it if you are.” He groaned between eager kisses and bites to Gerard’s lips.

“U – Up for it?” Gerard repeated, panting softly as Frank attacked his lips and his head swam. “You mean…?”

“I mean you, on top of me, right now.” Frank said as clearly and calmly as he possibly could whilst at the same time practically ripping off the buttons on Gerard’s shirt. The taller groaned and nodded his head, knowing that he should stop and talk about this first. He should at least take Frank on one date before getting him into bed, after all, they were best friends and best friends didn’t just fuck each other in the heat of the moment.

Or at least… they didn’t in sensible, politically correct ideal worlds. But in the real world, where lust and need and _lipstick_ had the better of them, it was impossible for either man to do the sensible thing and instead Gerard simply helped Frank in getting his shirt open before falling on top of him in the centre of the bed where they lost themselves in hot, desperate kisses.

Frank wrapped his arms and legs around Gerard, running his hands all over him as he sucked on his lower lip and nibbled playfully. He knew that this was probably a bit sudden, and no doubt when it was over a conversation would have to be had but Frank had always been an overly passionate kind of guy and when the moment took over him he just couldn’t stop.

Gerard had waited for too many years for this to happen to even consider letting it end. He struggled with his shirt and eventually managed to yank his arms out of the sleeves before tossing the unwanted fabric to the floor. He was then free to finally touch all over Frank’s glorious body and he didn’t waste a single moment.

Frank sighed and groaned, arching up into Gerard’s touch as he ran his hands back up to his hair and tugged gently. Their kissing had calmed down just enough for them to find some sort of rhythm, their lips parting and locking between flicks of tongue as Gerard splayed his hands out over Frank’s firm chest. 

Their hips pushed and shoved as they ground their erections together through their jeans, rutting like animals as Gerard brushed his thumbs over Frank’s pert nipples. He circled his thumb around one and then pinched gently, delighting in the way Frank gasped into his mouth and pushed up against him, his hands pulling harder at his hair. Gerard hadn’t got laid in so long and he had fantasized about Frank for years, the whole thing just made him want to savour every inch of Frank’s body and he whimpered as he thrust his hips down against him and rolled his nipple between his fingers.

“F – Fuck… Gee, you… Ugh, don’t tease me please I need you… Right now I need you.” Frank groaned, his voice low and husky with lust and Gerard’s head span as his cock gave a particularly strong twitch. He had never expected to see Frank acting like this and now that he was he wasn’t sure he could handle it. He swore he could cum at any second if he didn’t cool down soon.

“Fuck Frankie…” He wanted to tell him to stop saying things like that, or to just stop looking so good but he couldn’t find the words. He pulled back from his lips and gazed at him with hazy eyes, laughing a little at the red lipstick that had smudged around his lips. “Thought this stuff wasn’t meant to smudge?” He teased, Frank huffing slightly as he gazed up at him.

“I said it would be less likely to smudge, not that it wouldn’t.” He smirked, biting his lip and gazing at Gerard through his long lashes. “Wait and see how smudged I get it when I suck your cock.” He growled, the tiny amount of composure Gerard had just been grasping slipping away again.

“Jesus Christ Frankie don’t talk like that.” He groaned, his cock throbbing painfully and he scratched a little at Frank’s chest. “I… Fuck, you kiss your mother with that mouth?”

“Smooth Gerard.” Frank smirked, amused that his friend could think of nothing better to say and he decided it was his turn to take control. He sat up and pressed his hands to Gerard’s chest, pushing him back with surprising strength so that they flipped over and he was able to straddle Gerard’s lap and pin his wrists above his head. 

“I’d rather be kissing you.” He smirked, grinning playfully at his friend before leaning down to do as he had said. Gerard was only too happy to meet him in a passionate kiss and he sighed as he tugged at the hold on his wrists and arched his back. Frank’s kisses were hot and sweet and everything he desired, and he moaned in disappointment when they disappeared and Frank began kissing down his body instead.

“Uhh… Huh…. Fuck…” Gerard squeezed his eyes shut and kept his hands above his head when Frank moved his hands off him and began to lick and bite a path down to his nipples. “Frankie…” Gerard couldn’t help but be vocal, he was usually quiet in bed but this was different. This was with _Frank_ , it was a dream come true.

“Mhmm…” Frank kept kissing but looked up at Gerard through his lashes with a soft smile. He was glad to see Gerard’s cheeks and neck were flushed, the outline of his erection solid and clear in his jeans from how hard he was; Frank loved knowing he was having this effect on the man and he delighted in every whimper and moan of pleasure he pulled from him as he flicked his tongue over his nipples and sucked gently at first one and then other. 

Gerard could do nothing but grip at the bed sheets and try not to buck his hips as pleasure surged through every nerve ending in his body. His nipples felt sensitive in Frank’s mouth, every lick, bite and suck sending pulses of delight through his body and he squeezed his eyes shut as he groaned. He wasn’t sure he was going to be able to hold on long at all.

Sensing his need Frank stopped teasing and continued kissing and nibbling down Gerard’s body. The ache in his own cock was beginning to become unbearable and he rushed to undo his jeans and push them down his legs. His erection sprang free and he wrapped a hand round the base on instinct, stroking lightly just to ease some of the pain as he pressed his open mouth against the outline of Gerard’s cock through his jeans. 

Gerard’s breath hitched in his throat and he gripped tighter at the sheets as Frank began to suck against his length through the dark denim fabric. The teasing was too much and he struggled to tell Frank so, choking on his words and moaning helplessly but the shorter man got the general message and tugged the zipper of his jeans down using his teeth.

Gerard was barely aware of what was happening as Frank yanked his jeans down his legs and tossed them aside, leaning back and gazing down at him for a second and feeling his mouth water. He had seen Gerard naked as teenagers but the man had changed a lot in the years that had past. Though he was no longer chubby he was still just as soft, slim but with no muscle definition. Frank liked that, he liked that he could press his fingers into his hips and his belly and feel no resistance; liked that when he took hold of his thighs and pushed them apart they felt soft and squeezable in his hands. His hipbones just about peeked out of his soft flesh and Frank was drawn to them like a moth to the flame, dragging his teeth across his skin and squeezing his sides gently.

“Fuck… You’re gorgeous…” He purred, needing to say it. In such a lust fuelled, heat of the moment romp it was important that he got some of his feelings into it too. 

Gerard’s eyes fluttered open and he gazed at Frank with a soft smile on his face, looking a little embarrassed at the compliment but he thanked him quietly anyway, his own eyes taking in the sight of Frank in all his naked glory. The fact he was a model was all too clear and Gerard groaned softly as he ran his hands down Frank’s chest. 

“You too…” He whispered, Frank smiling warmly at him and meeting him in another, softer kiss before he ducked down to finally get his mouth all over what he really wanted to taste.

Gerard gasped and lost his breath when Frank’s crimson lips wrapped around the tip of his cock, sliding down his shaft and sending Gerard’s back arching with it. Frank couldn’t help but moan too, sucking enthusiastically as he swallowed down as much as he could. It was something of a dirty secret of his that he loved sucking cock, nothing got him going more; the weight of it on his tongue, the feeling of the slick tip when he dug his tongue into the slit to gather the moisture building there, the way it would throb and twitch whenever he did something particularly pleasurable, everything about it just got his own erection engorged and aching. 

The combination of Frank’s enthusiasm and Gerard’s already over sensitive body soon had him leaking copious amounts of pre cum into Frank’s mouth and he gasped and moaned as he pushed his hands into Frank’s hair. The neatly slicked back locks were soon getting dishevelled as Gerard tugged and brushed his hands through them, trying to warn Frank how close he was.

Frank looked up at Gerard with half lidded eyes as he pulled back off his erection and lathed his tongue against the underside, gathering the bitter taste of cum before sitting back and pumping his hand over the shaft instead. 

“Do you have lube?” He asked breathlessly, his body practically vibrating with the anticipation running through it. Gerard struggled to open his eyes and look at him, but he nodded quickly and managed a breathless ‘top drawer’.

Frank immediately moved back, leaning on his stomach to get into the top drawer of the bedside cabinet and Gerard weakly sat up on his elbows to check out his back. He first noticed Frank’s Jack o Lantern tattoo, and then his eyes scanned down to the crossed guns on his lower back, tempting him on further to look at the soft round globes of his ass and he had to squeeze his eyes shut again to try and calm himself. Frank was more gorgeous than he had ever allowed himself to imagine and knowing what they were about to do was making his whole body thrum with energy.

Once Frank had retrieved the lube he turned back to Gerard, pouncing on him and kissing him deeply as his fingers fumbled to open the cap of the tube in his hands. He squeezed a large amount onto his fingers and then moved back down to Gerard’s erection, swallowing him into his mouth once more but also pressing his slick fingers against his ass too.

Gerard gasped and his hips jerked automatically. He struggled to choke out a breathless apology as he worked his hands back into Frank’s hair, pulling and tugging gently as he focused on his breathing and relaxing his muscles. The pleasure caused by Frank’s mouth suckling around his erection helped his muscles open up as Frank pushed his fingers inside him, pressing two in side by side straight away, moaning quietly himself at how easily he could breach Gerard. 

The artist was already beyond himself with pleasure and he could do nothing but moan and pant breathlessly as Frank fingered him and bobbed his head up and down over his cock. When Gerard managed to force himself up onto his elbows to watch he couldn’t help but moan loudly at the sight of Frank’s mouth stretched around his erection, the red lipstick still staining his lips and making them look even more obscene as they slid along his shaft. His fingers were starting to scissor and press deeper inside him and Gerard flopped back down onto his back with a long groan of desire.

“Oh God… Frankie please…” He choked, his whole body on fire. Frank looked at him and pulled off his cock with a slurp, his fingers disappearing too and making Gerard feel horribly empty. “Please Frank, just fuck me I… God I’ve wanted it so long…” 

“Ah ah… Me first…” Frank whispered, his voice almost gravelly he was so turned on and Gerard looked at him with bleary eyes as Frank spread more lube onto his fingers and then leant over so that his chest was pressed into the bed and his ass was in the air. “You’re going to ah –” Frank hissed and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, pressing his fingers inside himself and groaning. “Nnghh… Mmm… Y – You’re going to… fuck me first and then… Ughh…. Once you’ve cum… M’gonna fuck you.” 

“Jesus…” Gerard tipped his head back and ran a hand through his hair, trying to come to terms with that kind of sinful promise. He felt ready to cum as it was and could do nothing but lie on his back and wait as Frank moaned and thrust back against his own hand, murmuring filthy words as he stretched himself open.

Gerard wished he had known Frank was like this in bed, if he had he would have tried to make a move sooner. He was suddenly thrilled that Frank was considering moving to New York, if he did he sincerely hoped they would get to do this again.

“Fuck… yeah ah…” Frank groaned and shivered as if he had done something particularly good, but then he drew his fingers out of himself and turned dark, lustful eyes on Gerard. “I’m ready.” He growled, crawling up his body like a wild animal; Gerard felt paralyzed and could only stare with clear want as Frank straddled his hips and moved a hand behind him to position Gerard’s cock at his entrance. 

“You good?” Frank asked softly, keeping still until he knew Gerard definitely wanted the same thing as him. The taller man groaned and nodded, leaning up to kiss Frank quickly, smearing their lipstick even more. 

“Y – Yeah… Fuck yeah, I want this…” He whispered, his voice shaking with the force of his desire and Frank groaned in relief, nodding his head and kissing Gerard fiercely again as he began to push back onto his cock.

For a short moment both men felt completely overwhelmed as Gerard felt himself disappearing inside the man he had wanted for longer than he could remember. In that moment nothing else mattered; the lipstick, the spontaneous burst of passion, all of it was forgotten except for the two of them and the feeling of being naked and locked together as they were. 

Once Gerard was fully seated inside Frank both men just had to stop for a moment. Frank groaned and shifted slightly on Gerard’s hips, giving his body chance to get used to the sensation of being so full as his muscles rippled around Gerard. He sighed and breathed heavily, leaning so that his forehead touched Gerard and they pressed soft, tender kisses to one another’s lips until they felt ready to continue.

Frank lay his hands flat on Gerard’s chest, keeping hunched over at first so he could continue kissing him as he began to rock his hips back and forth. The friction it caused made his erection twitch between their stomachs and he felt Gerard’s do the same, a soft sigh escaping his mouth. Frank smiled against his lips and began to move in earnest, rocking his hips slowly but purposefully back and forth as he began to moan quietly himself.

It had been a long time since either of them had had sex, and Frank could feel Gerard’s pre cum slicking him inside already. It helped to make the ride easier and after just a small moment Frank pulled away from Gerard’s lips so that he could sit up properly and start to lift and lower himself over Gerard’s cock. 

The new angle of penetration was deeper and Frank groaned loudly as he scratched at Gerard’s chest. The feeling was almost uncomfortable, but once his muscles relaxed even more he began to feel pleasure taking over and he bounced himself faster, closing his eyes and tipping his head back as he moaned. 

Gerard kept his eyes open this time, his mouth agape as he stared in amazement at Frank riding him. His muscles were rippling with every harsh breath and pulse of pleasure, his hard cock leaking pre cum down the shaft and dripping onto Gerard’s stomach. He looked more beautiful than anything Gerard had ever seen, a real work of art with his head thrown back, forcing his Adam’s apple to appear more prominent and his hair to fall further down his back; not to mention that incredible lipstick smeared across his cheek. He looked utterly debauched and Gerard could stare at him forever.

Frank was too busy concentrating on fucking himself on Gerard’s cock to worry about how he looked. He ached to touch his own erection but he knew if he did he would cum too soon and he had plans for the evening to stretch further than this. He could tell from the way Gerard was moaning and whimpering his name over and over that he was close and he moved faster above him, desperate to make him cum. 

“Fuck… Oh fuck yeah… You feel so good Gee…” Frank rasped, knowing the dirty talk would get Gerard off and the loud moan of his name he got in response only confirmed it. Frank smirked and chuckled breathlessly, before moaning helplessly himself as he slammed down and accidentally hit his prostate. He kept still for a moment, crying out in delight and gyrating his hips to get more friction against that special spot, pre cum spilling from his tip rapidly as he panted and whimpered at the sensation. 

Gerard groaned and lifted his hands to Frank’s hips, gripping tight and digging his nails into his skin as he felt Frank’s muscles tightening repeatedly around him, the pulsating causing his orgasm to rise quickly inside him. He didn’t want to cum yet but he could tell he wouldn’t be able to stop himself; Frank was already riding him again even more rapidly than before and the friction on his cock was making Gerard’s balls tighten in preparation.

“Fuck… Fuck Frankie I… Nnngh, fuck I’m gonna cum…” He gasped, scratching at Frank’s back as he bucked his hips and arched his back. Frank barely had time to purr at him to ‘do it’ before Gerard had lost control and was thrusting his hips up into Frank, getting as deep as he could as his orgasm tore through him and he came hard inside the smaller man. 

Frank moaned loudly along with Gerard, his body growing tense as he held still and let Gerard ride out his orgasm through him. He felt incredibly close himself and he struggled to keep his own climax at bay as Gerard whimpered and panted softly beneath him, slowly slumping into the sheets once he had no more to give.

Frank sighed and panted softly, leaning back and running his hands through his hair as he took a moment to compose himself. He was breathing heavily and his heart was racing, but he wasn’t done yet. He winced and mewled softly as he slowly pulled off of Gerard’s softening erection, gazing at him with half lidded eyes. 

“Now I wanna fuck you…” He growled, Gerard whimpering softly but nodding his consent. He didn’t feel like he had anything more to give, but he wanted to feel Frank inside him whether he could get hard again or not. 

“Frankie… you… mmm…” Gerard sighed and smiled, shaking his head. He wasn’t sure what he had wanted to say. Maybe that he loved him or something along those lines, something inappropriate for the moment so he kept his mouth shut. Frank looked at him questioningly for a moment before smiling as if he understood and he leant over to kiss Gerard deeply. 

“Mm… No, stay like this…” He whispered when Gerard went to move onto his front. “I want to see your face…” Frank sighed, kissing Gerard gently again and again as he picked up the lube still resting beside them and began to spread a healthy amount over his weeping erection. 

Gerard smiled softly and nodded, wrapping his arms weakly around Frank’s neck and working his lips tenderly against his. He was completely relaxed and boneless after his orgasm and that made it all too easy for Frank to line up and push inside him, his muscles giving no resistance. He purred softly in delight, still able to feel incredible pleasure with Frank inside him despite no longer being hard. 

“Oh Frankie…” He mewled, closing his eyes and savouring the feeling of finally getting what he had wanted for so long. Frank sighed and smiled with him, wrapping his arms around him and lifting him up slightly so that he could thrust up into him, moaning softly the whole time.

Frank was already incredible over sensitive after being fucked and he knew he wasn’t going to last long. He kept slow, rolling his hips forward and thrusting into Gerard as if they were making love. He couldn’t stop himself from kissing him constantly at the same time, stroking his hands along his back and mewling as Gerard whimpered and purred over how good it felt into his mouth.

Knowing that Gerard was still feeling good even without an erection made Frank feel even better and soon enough he could feel his orgasm rising in him. He had cum on the backs of his thighs and his prostate was still throbbing from the earlier stimulation and he groaned as his nails began to dig into Gerard’s back. 

“Oh… Ooh Gee m’so close…” He gasped, the admission seeming to give Gerard more energy and he began thrusting his hips up to meet Frank’s, groaning himself.

“Yeah? Unn… Fuck, I want you to cum Frankie… Please….” He groaned, his voice barely audible he was so breathless but Frank heard him and he gasped as he suddenly slammed his hips into Gerard and held still, shivering and moaning as he came inside him. 

Gerard sighed and arched up, mewling his delight and rolling his hips to milk Frank of his orgasm, his own body still blissfully tingly after his own climax. 

Frank felt like his head was spinning as he slumped down over Gerard, managing to support his weight just about on his elbows as he thrust slowly a couple more times before he couldn’t handle the overstimulation and pulled out of Gerard painfully slow. Both men winced at the loss of contact, but then Frank slumped down beside his lover and Gerard smiled as he rolled onto his side to wrap himself in Frank’s arms.

Both men were now covered in cum, sticky and boneless, but neither could remember the last time they had felt this happy. 

Gerard smiled serenely as he drew patterns on Frank’s chest, pouting his lips and sighing as he closed his eyes. He wanted nothing than to sleep then, but Frank was wide awake as he slowly ran his fingers through Gerard’s hair. 

“So… That was unexpected.” He whispered softly, his voice still rough though he sounded amused and Gerard chuckled as he nodded. 

“Tell me about it.” He agreed, opening his eyes to slowly look up at Frank. “Good though, right?” He asked softly, feeling a little anxious in case Frank felt like they had made a mistake. 

Frank met Gerard’s eyes and smiled warmly, nodding his head. “Amazing.” He agreed, tilting Gerard’s head up for a soft kiss before laughing at their smudged lipstick. “We should probably shower… I’m sure you won’t mind sharing the bathroom with me right?” He asked playfully, making Gerard blush with happiness and shake his head. 

“I’d love to.” He purred, sitting up slowly and groaning as he stretched. “Listen, you um… You know what you said before? About maybe moving to the city?” Gerard supposed this may not be the best moment to bring it up. He didn’t want to ruin their amazing afterglow by having ‘the talk’ but he knew he wouldn’t be able to relax in the shower if he didn’t know where they were now. 

“Uhuh…” Frank nodded, smiling softly at Gerard. 

“Well… Just so you know I… I’d really like that.” Gerard was aware he was sounding horribly nervous and smitten, but he couldn’t help it. “And you can stay here just as long as you like.” He added, hoping to sound casual as he smiled at Frank. “I love having you here.”

Frank smiled warmly and sat up too, laying a hand on Gerard’s shoulder and squeezing softly. “Thanks Gee… I appreciate that.” He purred, leaning close and kissing Gerard’s cheek. “After what we just did, I want nothing more than to stay here with you… I’m sure I’ll be able to find work here, maybe moving to the city is the logical next step for me.” He said thoughtfully, Gerard turning to face him properly with a wide smile. 

“Really?” He beamed, his heart racing. “I think you’d like it here Frankie. The city seems like you’re kinda place and… well, I’m not saying it would mean anything was happening between us but if you wanted to live here too I have a spare bedroom and I’d like the company a lot. I do get pretty lonely.” Gerard looked at Frank with big, hopeful eyes, his heart racing with anxiety. “But if you want your own place its fine I –”

“Gee I would love to move in with you.” Frank smirked, feeling calm about the whole thing. After all he and Gerard were best friends, and this whole thing felt natural even despite the fifteen year gap of silence. He was sure things would work out well, and he was damned if he was going to walk away from this now. “And I’d rather just share your room…” He added in a seductive purr, amused by the look of utter delight that lit up Gerard’s features. 

“Really? That’s great!” He beamed, going to speak some more but Frank lay a finger over his lips to silence him. 

“Good. We can discuss it seriously later… But right now I can’t take anything seriously when you have so much lipstick all over your face.” He laughed, Gerard blushing but smirking back at him, Frank’s own cheeks and chin smeared in red. “So lets go shower, and we can talk it over, over dinner okay?” He grinned, Gerard nodding eagerly. 

“Deal.” He agreed, sliding out of bed and laughing as Frank slapped his ass playfully before sauntering past into the bathroom. 

He had a good feeling that he and Frank were never going to lose contact again.


End file.
